


Metal on Mettle

by d00biusc0nsent



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Ben Solo, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Face-Fucking, Force Bondage, Gags, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Slapping, Tongue Piercings, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d00biusc0nsent/pseuds/d00biusc0nsent
Summary: Baby Dom Ben Solo isn't the most experienced, but he's doing his best to abuse his Force abilities to get a taste of a sweet, submissive girl like you. Should you let him?
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/You, Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Metal on Mettle

“Master won’t be pleased when he sees that,” you chastise even as your pussy blushes in the candlelight. 

He pulls away from your kiss but keeps your tunic held high, clicking the ball of his tongue ring against his teeth, oh so proud that it’d finally healed. You didn’t think his mouth could become more enticing.

“I’m the only Master you should worry about,” he teases. 

“Ben, please.” you laugh at his ego. 

He slides his middle finger over your clit and through your folds, stepping into you, looming over, closing you off from everything but him; his arm bars you from leaving. 

“Careful.” His voice rumbles through you, lips poised to your ear. “Bratty little sluts don’t deserve the treat I have for them. Do you know what they do deserve?”

“What’s that?” 

He withdraws his fingers and gives you a wet slap between the legs. “Say ‘Master’, little slut,” he commands, the bass permeating you.

“What do I deserve, Master?” 

You’re answered by two massive hands around you, bringing you to your back on the bed before dragging you to the edge by the throat. “Open wide and I’ll show you,” he promises. 

The ring of the gag pries open your mouth; the straps are buckled behind your head and his cock is down your throat before you can react. He strokes your chest lovingly as he finds his pace, though keeps a firm grip with the other, keeping you right where he wants you. It makes your core flare when he moans, fucking your face balls deep, keeping them there, smothering you between short breaths. 

With a grunt, he pulls his cock away. You gag, and he gives you a smack across the cheek, and then another, painting your own spit over your face with a cruel hand. 

“Mm, thank you,” you gasp.

He gives you another solid thwack across the face. Fuck, it makes you so wet, and you can hear him snort at you for squirming before going right back to drilling down into your face. 

It’s hard not to smile around his girth when he gets closer, putting a knee on the bed and leaning down for better access to the rest of your body. His prick throbs with each smack he gives your labia and inner thighs. You yell out from the last one--- it hits your clit at just right the angle. 

Of course, he doesn’t apologize, though he doesn’t waste any time kissing away the sting rather sweetly. As your hips start to buck into him, he lets go, sucking every corner into his mouth between breaths and testing the metal against your swollen bud. You suck in air, though he keeps it there, easing you into the sensation. It’s strange, and not as cold as you were expecting. In fact, it’s warm, very warm. Hot, even, and getting hotter. 

He pulls out to let you breathe, then thrusts back in and holds himself there. Your head is swimming, though the ripples of pleasure are getting intense, a molten, buzzing wave, inescapable. He teases you with the vibrating ring, up and down and in small bursts, circling around your clit. 

Keeping your legs held down is making him huffy; you can’t stop tensing into your building orgasm. 

“Too much for you? Better not be.”

You whine, muffled by his pelvis.

“Your pussy is melting in my mouth. Is this too much for you?” he asks, thrusting back in to shut you up. “Do you really think a bratty slut like you deserves to come just like that?” You shake your head as much as his thighs and scrotum will allow. “I feel like I should go first after how you’ve been behaving lately. I’m not sure if you deserve my cum either, but fuck, your throat is so tight, and I want to break it.”

Ben holds you down with his weight, which should be more than enough, though he makes the effort to paralyze your limbs with his sorcery. 

Complete powerlessness. The thought gives you a phantom wave from his tongue.

It takes focus, but you relax your throat to the best of your training, more than open to devouring every inch. Craving it, actually.

“That’s such a good girl,” he praises, trembling, “I’m coming and you better swallow it all. Fuck!”

Greedy for his climax, you suck him down, ecstatic to be the vessel he’d chosen to fill. He demands that you clean him off while he catches his breath and watches; it takes some strain to lick his saliva slick shaft clean while he rubs it over your sloppy face. 

Like a rag doll, he pulls you to the edge, removing your gag with gentle hands. His mouth takes yours captive, dominating your tongue with his own and giving you a direct taste of this strange use of his power. It rattles against your teeth in the clumsiness. 

Taking some time to tease your nipples with the ring, he holds your gaze as he does it, exaggerating the sweeps. He moves on, spreading your thighs and admiring the gorgeous pussy in front of him. 

“I’ll tell you when,” he warns, suctioning his plush lips around your clit and eating you out with some grand theatrics, teasing your contours with the vibrations. 

Fuck, you need to come and he knows it. What is he waiting for? Your legs are spasming. 

Just as you think he’s spoiled you to the best of his abilities, you feel your airflow restrict. His hands are holding open your labia. Looking up at you again, he slips the toy inside, pressing it as close to your sweet spot as he can get, igniting your lower half as your grasp on consciousness fades. 

He holds you in this purgatory, watching the light in your eyes dim as your cunt contracts and begs him for release. 

“Please,” you mouth, truly scared you’d miss your chance.

“Now.”

You twist and contort into the bliss, eager to feel more of his tongue, his lips, his hands. He doesn’t let you go, giving you just what you need, and then some. 

“Still care what anyone else thinks about your gift?” he pokes fun as he leaves you in a mess of his own making, pulling his clothes on as he watches you collect your mind. 

“No, Sir,” you reply, giving him a ruined smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> A galaxy where the technology no doubt exists for a functional, vibrating tongue ring:
> 
> Me: absolutely not, it's going to be fueled by m a g i c
> 
> Anyway, how did he do?


End file.
